


Better Me

by Misumickey



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 8000 fics- are we there yet?, F/M, New Year's Resolutions, Self-Indulgent, first and probably last fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 06:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28466706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misumickey/pseuds/Misumickey
Summary: Brienne makes new year's resolution, sort of
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Kudos: 33





	Better Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [To ladies of Jaime and Brienne Online](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=To+ladies+of+Jaime+and+Brienne+Online).



> Apologies for grammatical errors, I am not a writer. This is totally a self-indulgent exercise.

Brienne had love/hate relationship with new year's resolutions. Over the years they have helped her become better but also reminded her of failures when she broke them. If she couldn't hold a promise to herself, why should anyone else? The only thing steadfast right now in her life was her best friend, Jaime. 

Jaime, who cared for her when she wouldn't care for herself. Jaime, who held her when she bawled her eye out during all heartbreaks. Jaime, who believed in her like she never did herself. Jaime, who fought for her when she couldn't fight words from hurting her. Jaime, who she lo.. If she learned anything from him, it was to accept herself as she is right now. So this year, Brienne's new year resolution is not to make any. This year she would accept herself as she is, love herself, fight for herself, believe in herself, hold herself, care for herself, because she is perfect as she is, or so Jaime said.

Oh and she had a confession to make...


End file.
